Current projects include charterizing how DNA methylation regulates LFA-1 in the in vitro model, and whether a similar mechanism contributes to LFA-1 overexpression in lupus patients. Other studies characterize DNA methyltransferase isoforms and the regulation of their expression in normal and lupus T cells. Finally, attempts are being made to restore T-cell DNA methylation in patients with active lupus using cytarabine. These studies will improve understanding of the pathogenesis and treatment of lupus.